Currently, an auto-stereoscopic (auto-stereoscopic) display is also known as a naked-eye two-view display, or a naked-eye three-dimensional display, or a binocular parallax stereoscopic display.
In an existing auto-stereoscopic display, each microlens covers multiple pixels, and generates a stereoscopic image on a central depth plane (central depth plane). A user can see the stereoscopic image when focusing both eyes on the central depth plane.
In addition, a phase feature of an electrically tunable liquid crystal may be used to implement a three-dimensional (Three Dimension, 3D) display technology. For example, the electrically tunable liquid crystal may be fitted closely on an upper side of a screen of existing user equipment. By using a phase feature of the liquid crystal that is electrically live, a liquid crystal lens array is formed, so as to deflect a beam, which is transmitted from pixels of a display of the user equipment, leftward or rightward to implement naked-eye binocular parallax. In this way, a stereoscopic effect is generated in the eyes of an observer.
Generally, an optical distance of at least hundreds of microns exists between an optical plane of the liquid crystal lens array and the display of the user equipment. The display has a relatively wide display angle (for example, possibly wider than 176°). In this way, although strength and contrast of the display deteriorate significantly when the display angle reaches ±30°, light transmitted by one pixel of the display may still cover more than one liquid crystal lens in the liquid crystal lens array. Consequently, a crosstalk (crosstalk) phenomenon may be generated between adjacent pixels. Crosstalk between adjacent pixels significantly reduces a display effect of the display.